


Civiltà

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: "Oh, mia ingenua divinità dell’amore. Esso è il tuo signore.Angelico schiavo bendato, essa è Civiltà".





	Civiltà

 

Civiltà  
  
  
La creatura avanza facendo sprofondare le zampe metalliche  
nell'asfalto, ad ogni movimento si sente un cigolare e degli ingranaggi  
girano incessantemente sul suo corpo. China il capo ed il suo corpo  
metallico si riflette negli occhi bianchi di Eros.  
  
"Chi sei tu?" gli domanda. Il biondo sbatte gli occhi, i riccioli  
biondi oscillano ai lati del suo viso.  
  
"Non lo ricordo" rispose a bassa voce. Al movimento delle sue labbra  
screpolate, le ossa degli zigomi premono contro la pelle sottile e si  
vedono le nervature delle venuzze azzurre.  
  
"Non v'è più memoria dei freschi baci di sua  
madre Afrodite o delle carezze di Psiche? Il tempo le ha già  
cancellate?" domanda il bestione. Stringe la catena in una mano, essa  
è collegata al collare dorato intorno al collo della  
divinità. Gli anelli metallici sono avvolti da fuoco che  
sfrigolando lasciando dei marchi nerastri o rossastri sulla pelle  
chiara del prigioniero.  
  
"Di cosa?" chiede il giovane. Le costole premono contro la pelle del  
petto, visibili all'esterno e gli occhi del ragazzo sono incavati. Si  
alza una nebbia grigiastra tutt'intorno, coprendo dei palazzi metallici  
sullo sfondo. I moncherini delle ali del giovinetto tremano. Il  
leviatano ghigna, un sole nero si riflette sulle sue placche metalliche  
grigio perla e dei gas verdastri escono da dei tubi di scappamento  
sulla sua schiena. Dalle alte guglie dei palazzi escono decine e decine  
di altri leviatani meccanici.  
  
"Tu chi sei?" domanda Eros. Una lacrima di sangue gli riga il viso.  
  
"Oh, mia ingenua divinità dell’amore. Io sono il  
tuo signore. Angelico schiavo bendato, io sono Civiltà"  
risponde la macchina con voce gutturale.


End file.
